


dysphoria

by enbyprinceroman



Series: i get by with a little help from my friends [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyprinceroman/pseuds/enbyprinceroman
Summary: roman feels wrong. patton helps.





	dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> WOO BOY me projecting on roman? its more likely than u think
> 
> loosely based on my own experience as an enby with a cycle 
> 
> pls enjoy and be nice im fragile

Roman groaned as they doubled over with the intensity of the cramp ripping through their abdomen. Both arms shielding over, pressing down hard just to get some kind of relief.

It would just so happen that Roman would get their period just at the height of their dysphoria. This sullen reminder of what they really were, nothing but a-

"Roman? Kiddo, you okay?" Patton's soft voice cut through the dark thoughts circling Roman's head. 

"Hello, padre," Roman said weakly, "I...I'm not feeling my best…" Roman trailed off, curling around themself as another cramp sparked up.

Patton eyed Roman sadly, before crouching down to Roman's eye level.

"Is it that time?" Patton asked gently, small smile on his ever loving face. Roman whimpered as they nodded, eyes becoming shiny.

"Roman!" Patton gasped softly, pulling them into his arms as Roman began crying softly. They reached up and gripped Patton's shirt for any comfort they could get.

"It-It feels so wrong, P-Pat!" Roman cried, "I feel wrong, this shouldn't be m-my body! I hate it, I hate this feeling! I hate-!" Roman began sobbing in earnest, face falling into Patton's shoulder. 

Patton sighed softly as he began to rub his hands up and down Roman's back as they sobbed. Patton's heart was breaking to the sounds of Roman's sobs, wanting so badly to take away these feelings that were burdening them.

"Roman," Patton whispered, to get their attention, "I need you to know you're so valid, and I would do anything to make sure you never feel like this again.

I know it feels wrong, but this will pass. You're still the amazing prince I know, nothing changes that. It breaks my heart to see you like this." 

Roman sniffled heavily, wiping their face with their hand roughly. "T-That means a lot, Padre." Roman sighed, hiccuping lightly, "I just wish- I was someone else sometimes."

Patton nodded in understanding, continuing to rub his hands up-and-down Roman's softly. 

"Is there anything I can do to help you more?" 

Roman pondered for a second, tears still falling, but not as heavily as before. "A heating pad and some Disney movies would help a bit." they finally said.

Patton grinned, hugging Roman closely. "Alright, kiddo! I'll grab the heating pad and some snacks from the kitchen and I'll meet you in the living room!" 

Roman quirked their lips up in a small smile, feeling incredibly grateful for the amazing friends they had. "Alright, meet you there." 

Patton gave Roman one last tight squeeze, before leaving to head to the bathroom and the kitchen.

Roman took a deep, stuttering breath before getting up themself. Heading to the living room, they sat on the couch, gripping their stomach as if they were guarding themselves. 

Patton returned, arms full of goodies and comfort foods and dumped them unceremoniously on the table in the middle of the room. "Now, what movie would you like to start with, pretty prince?" Patton smiled, heading over to the DVD stand.

"Snow White, of course! Gotta start where it all started, my dear friend!" Roman said, starting to feel a bit better. 

"Sure thing!" Patton grinned, popping in the disc before settling down on the couch next to Roman, wrapping his arm around them. 

Roman smiled, leaning towards the comforting touch. 

They still felt crummy, and they knew more days like this would happen, but with the amazing people Roman has surrounded themselves with, they could become more bearable, with time.


End file.
